New Guy in Town!
by Dr. Fraggle
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto exploded trying to take Madara's power to kill him in the world and met 3 beautiful women! He was sent to the One Piece world by the 3 and meet's Luffy's pirate crew! How will this new world treat him along with his friend Kurama? NarutoxHarem probably starting on ch. 5? Maybe 6.</html>


Chapter 1

Hey! I'm so sorry for those of you who hated me in the past and probably still do but please give me one last chance! If you do, I'll give you an amazing story! Well, enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Sasuke! Please don't die! I need your help to defeat Madara!" Naruto was crying at the sight of his brother/friend/teammate dying. Sasuke was bleeding all over and he smiled even though he was experiencing immense pain.

"Naruto... I have two things to give you." Naruto nodded. "My eyes... The Rinnegan and Sharingan... Take them..." Naruto winced. "Get ready because this is gonna hurt a lot." Sasuke gave no warning and in 2 seconds, he had his eyes out and Naruto's eyes switched with his.

"FUCK! DAMN THAT HURTS!" Naruto opened his eyes and was surprised at the sight. He never knew that the Rinnegan and Sharingan view could be so cool.

"Now go Naruto... Defeat... Ma...de...raaaa..." Sasuke stopped breathing.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?! SASUKE!" The demon cloak formed around him but it had a purple tinge to it. He walked up to Madara. "Now you're gonna die and pay for what you've done!"

"HAHAHA! Make me boy." Madara taunted. "Or are you too scared?" Naruto growled.

"Here I come!" Naruto charged.

TIMESKIP TO AFTER THE FIGHT

"How...? How can a...low life ninja be better than me?" Naruto walked up to Madara.

"I'll be taking your power now." Madara widened his eyes when Naruto binded him.

"Stop! You can't possibly take my power! You'll die!" Naruto didn't listen. He put his index finger on Madara's forehead over his left eye. His thumb over his right. A few moments later, Naruto was starting to feel so much stronger! And Madara started to feel very very weak. But then the power was too much to handle!

"Argh! Aarrgghh! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Naruto felt like he was gonna explode! But he had to continue. Once Madara's energy was gone, he would die. "Got to...keep...going!" Naruto screamed some more and then Madara's energy was finally absorbed. "Huff...huff...ARGH!" Naruto collapsed. "Too much energy! ARGH!" And that was the last of Naruto Uzumaki as he exploded...

Or was it?

SOMEWHERE

Naruto was laying down in a white world. There wasn't another color. Just white. Naruto stirred.

"Ugh... I feel like I exploded... Wait! Where am I?!" He sat up and looked around frantically. There were no signs of life anywhere. He sighed angrily. "I'm dead! That's just great! Now I'm never gonna become Hokage!"

"But you will become something greater." Naruto looked to where he heard the voice. It sounded feminine. Naruto locked eyes with the owner of the voice. Well duh! The voice came from a woman! And she looked t be about 20 years old just like him.

"Who are you?" Naruto saw the woman smirk. "What's so funny?" The woman walked up to Naruto.

"It's funny that you don't know who I am and where you are. Well, I'll let the latter slide." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Then who are you and where am I?" 2 more women appeared.

"Athena! Why did you bring a mortal to our domain?!" The one talking to Naruto who he guessed was Athena waved her hands defensively.

"Hey calm down! You know I wouldn't bring him here for a reason! He's special. Don't you think Aphrodite?" The one who hasn't spoken yet was Aphrodite.

"I sense that he's special. Athena was right. Don't you sense it, Hera?" The one who blew a fuse was Hera.

"I don't sense anything but trouble. Toss him. Then we'll see if he's special." Hera smirked. Athena and Aphrodite frowned.

"It's not nice to do that you know." Aphrodite waved a finger.

"Who cares if it's nice or not? I sure don't." Athena walked over to Naruto.

"Don't mind her. She's just cranky. Why don't I give you some fruit." Hera widened her eyes.

"Athena! Don't you dare!" Naruto wondered what Hera was going crazy about.

"Thanks! I was actually hungry anyway." Athena motioned for Naruto to follow her and Hera was just staring wide eyed.

"Well kid, say goodbye to your swimming." Aphrodite looked worried.

"Why would Athena be doing this though? I don't understand." Hera looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged.

"We'll see why when they get back." Then they disappeared.

WITH ATHENA ND NARUTO

"Woooooooooow!" Naruto looked at all the trees with delicious looking fruits on them. "So many fruits~." Athena pointed to the trees.

"I want you to eat one of each fruit, even if you don't like it." Naruto gaped. That was a lot of fruit to eat.

"Ummm... OK?" He went of and grabbed one. "Here goes." He took a bite and stood for a moment. "BLECH! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO EAT THIS!" Naruto wanted to throw up.

"Eat it. Hurry up." Naruto pouted and hesitated. Then, he took another big bite.

AFTER EATING THE FRUITS

"That was disgusting! I'm never eating those again!" Athena giggled as she saw Naruto having a fit. "I can't believe you made me do that!" Athena walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes." She commanded and he obeyed. He felt himself being tugged at and then felt peace and love all around him. "Open your eyes." He did and he saw the sight of a beautiful garden with a gentle breeze making the flowers sway back and fourth. Hera and Aphrodite appeared and walked up to Naruto.

"We will be sending you to another world. One of many wars and blood shed. The world of the pirates." Aphrodite spoke.

"You will know when you get there what we say is right. You'll probably be pulled into the customs of the world immediately." Hera smirked.

"OK lets get down to business." They placed their hands on Naruo's forehead and body. "We give you unlimited power and knowledge for body and mind. We give you unbreakable will that comes from the soul. We give you the energy to change the world!" They chanted in unison and Naruto felt an unbelievable surge of power and a lot of knowledge. He got more handsome and taller. Also very lean.

"Now we will send you to the world of pirates!" A dome formed around Naruto and he slowly levitated off the ground. Then, he shot of to the shy like a rocket. "We'll be watching you Naruto. We'll always be watching." And the three of them disappeared.

ONE PIECE WORLD

"Shit! What a landing! I think I might've broken my leg." Naruto got up from the crater and looked around. "Guess this is it huh? But where could I find a village or town or something?" Naruto then thought about what the three women did. "What did they do to me anyway? I felt so powerful... Wait... Kurama? Kurama you there?" Naruto feared the worst when he didn't answer but he sighed in relief when he heard a big long yawn.

**Kit, I was having a good dream. For you to interrupt me mus mean that you have something important to say to me."** Naruto shrugged.

"Nah, not really. Except that we died and are now in a different world." Kurama nodded.

**"Ok, that's go-wait WHAT!? A DIFFERENT WORLD ARE YOU KIDDING?!" **Naruto shook his head.

"Dead serious." "Who are you talking to? I don't see anyone." Naruto turned to the unexpected voice and saw a teen probably 18 or 19 years old in front of him.

"Oh. Don't scare me like that. What's your name? Mine's Naruto Uzumaki!" The young man smiled a monkey-like grin.

"Monkey D. Luffy! And the future Pirate King!" Naruto chuckled. He was just like he was 7 years ago. He guessed that Pirate King was really important, like the Hokage position.

"I have no idea where I am. Can I join you?" Naruto meant join him for a little while, but Luffy thought he meant join his pirate crew.

"Sure, if you fight me." Naruto frowned. Things weren't supposed to be that way. But before he could reply, Lufy charged at him and man was he fast! Naruto felt like time had slowed down. He quickly racked his brain for any of his jutsu but found none. What he did find was strange though. Something about Devil Fruit powers? Naruto widened his eyes in realization. The fruit he ate before he came to the new world! He quickly decided to use the power and saw a lot of abilities. He chose the Kage-Kage fruit.

**"Kage-Kage no..."** Luffy stopped. What? Did Naruto actually have Devil Fruit powers? **"Shadow possession!" **Naruto's shadow connected with Luffy's. "Success." Great, he sounded like Shikamaru. Luffy grunted as he tried to get free but he couldn't move! He'd never seen this power before!

"I like you. You're strong." Luffy's smile suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a serious frown. "But you'll have to do better than that." Naruto smirled.

"My pleasure!" Naruto kept up his hold and went to a different ability. **"Suke Suke no Force clear!" **Naruto disappeared and so did his shadow. Luffy was out of the hold and had a surprised expression.

'Two! He has two Devil Fruit abilities?!' Naruto appeared behind him. "Not gonna work!" Luffy turned and reared his fist back. **Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"** He shot his hand at Naaruto's stomach.

**"Supa Supa no Sword: Arm!"** Naruto blocked the punch and he was sent back a few yards, but no injuries. "That all ya got? I can do this all day!" Luffy was speechless. He couldn't move. THREE! Three Devil Fruit powers! What, does he have more?! Luffy was about to retort when-

"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Luffy slowly turned around and saw Nami.

"Uh h-h-hey Nami. Uhhh..." Naruto looked at Nami in surprise. Was she so scary that she could make him scared?

"Luffy! What are you doing! Answer me!" Naruto decided to jump in.

"Hey uh, I was just having a match with Luffy so if you could let us continue that would be nice." Luffy looked at Naruto shocked and Nami's eye twitched. Who did he think he was?!

"Is that so? And who are you?" She slowly went for her staff.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Nami nodded.

"Now I'm sorry if I don't remember your name but you made me pissed so you're gonna die." (Not literally.) Naruto smirked.

"You don't look like you have the say in when or if I die. Plus, you don't have the ability to kill me. I've been in near to death situations and you don't seem like you could kill someone." Nami now had veins throbbing on her forehead. Luffy walked over and started to whisper in Nami's ear. Nami's forehead soon had another throbbing vein.

"STUPID LUFFY! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL KILL HIM SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP ASKING ME TO FIGHT HIM! THEN EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY!" Nami charged up her staff and a black cloud loomed over the seemingly oblivious Naruto. "BYE-BYE!" Lightning shot down and hit, making a pretty big dust cloud preventing them from seeing anything. "*Sigh* Why would you fight him Luffy. You were probably just not going your all because he was too weak. Lets go." Nami turned but before she could move anywhere, she was caught in a shadow.

**"Kage-Kage no Shadow Possession success. **So, what did you say about me being weak?" Nami had a shocked expression on her face.

"Let me go!" Naruto turned around so Nami was facing Luffy. Luffy was just oblivious to what was going on.

"Eh? Nami? What are you- Ugh!" Nami hit Luffy. "Hey! Stop! What- Ugh!" Shehit him again. "Ugh ugh ugh ugh!" Four more times.

"Luffy! I can't stop! Whatever he's doing is making me do!" Luffy cringed. So Naruto was controlling her? Dang it! If only he let Naruto stay with him. He did fight him, and he was strong. A valuable team player. No one has more than one Devil Fruit power. Well, Blackbeared did so no one has more than THREE.

"Ok ok! Stop! You can join me!" Naruto stopped and released his hold on Nami.

"What? You mean you'll help me get a place to stay?" Nami gasped.

"Luffy..." Then she got angry. "You guys were fighting because he wanted a place to stay!?" Luffy nodded.

"Follow me!" Luffy and Naruto walked off happily with a fuming Nami behind them. Naruto could tell he was gonna have a lot of fun.

**"You're an idiot." **Kurama said.

'Shut up'!

Hope you all liked the story! I actually just found out that you have to write the story not on the new story tab, but the doc. manager one! Sorry about that! Just hope you liked the story. Tell me what you think and if I get good responses(or advice) I'll make a new story! I'm also thinking about a new story that is a NarutoxPokemon x-over story. Bye!


End file.
